Be Glad
by x Tessla x
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers: Till Death Do us Part, is what they said and what they meant. The highlights and lowlights of the relationship between Remus and Tonks. Please read and review. Thanks


Be Glad

The day had arrived, it's warm sunny day lighting the horror that was about to unfold. Tucking in his white button down, Remus smiled into the mirror. Everything was going according to plan, and yet, maybe that wasn't so great of a thing. Sighing, he grabbed the vest that lay on his bed and threw it on. "I don't know about this," he sighed as he turned away from the mirror to face Arthur Weasley. "I just don't know about this."

Mr. Weasley smiled, his orange hair contrasting with his own back tux. A wide grin spread across his face. "You're doing the right thing, Remus. You love the girl. Besides, she loves you just as much. It's scary as anything, getting married and all, but it'll be perfectly fine. Just look at me and Missus."

Remus smiled at that as his mind went from wedding plans to the Weasley family. The smile on his face grew wider as he turned toward the mirror once more. Pulling on the jacket, he looked he straightened the colar and fixed the shoulders. "It's just that, we're getting married! I mean, I don't know what to do with marriage! I-I mean, I'm a werewolf and all. Why would she want to marry me anyway?"

Arthur grabbed his own jacket and pulled it over his own shirt, his blue eyes flashing wildly. "Well, son, you're a good man, a great one at that and Nymphadora should be glad to have such a wonderful man. She knows what you are, but she doesn't care. None of us do. You just worry about your wedding and don't think about any of that. It's your day to be happy, not to worry about things like that."

Remus nodded, but it stilled bothered him. Sighing, he glanced at himself in the mirror once more, the scars outlining his face seemed to be sharper, more visible, uglier. Quickly, he spun around, taking in a deep breath. "What if she doesn't show up? What if she decides not to marry me? What if someone objects? What-"

Mr. Weasley cut him off curtly as he opened the hotel room door. "Take a deep breath there son, take a great big breath and don't think. She'll be there. I know her. She'll be there." Smiling once more, Arthur chuckled to himself as he remembered his own "Big Day" jitters. "I had the same fears you know, about me and Molly, but I didn't have to worry, and neither do you." Hoping that he had reassured the younger man, Arthur pushed him though the door.

He stood at the alter, his eyes glazing over as he heard the priest speak the vows. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was standing in front of him in all her beauty. Her pink hair shone brightly in the sun, as the clouds wandered through the peaceful sky. Sighing inwardly he couldn't help but smile. The woman he loved stood smiling in front of him, answering the priest, telling him she would love him and be with him until death.

His heart leaped as the words came out of his mouth. "I do," he said, but he wasn't sure if he'd whispered it, or screamed it. It seemed like a scream, like he wanted to shout to the world that he was getting married. Excitement grew as she answered the same.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, his smile wide and humble.

He wasted no time in dipping his head. Grabbing her tightly, he held her close, unable to help the smile that rose to his lips. His mouth touched hers, softly, as he held her firm, unwilling to let her go. He would never let her go.

* * *

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Remus shouted as he danced around the room, his eyes sparkling in the light overhead. "Dora, Dora, we're gonna have a baby!" Tugging her close, he kissed her passionately, his eyes dancing as he watched her hair turn from pink to blue to yellow before finally landing back on pink.

"You're happy?" she questioned, her eyes staring into his, hopeful and excited. "You're really happy?"

"Of course I am!" Remus shouted, still overjoyed with the idea of a child. "A baby, a BABY we're gonna have a BABY!"

Tonks laughed as she watched him jump around the room. A smile spread across her face as her heart seemed to cry out. "Well Remus, I'm the one having the baby, not you." Chuckling, she grabbed him as he moved gracefully through the room. "But yes, we're going to be parents! I do hope it's a girl!" The slid onto the couch, their eyes still l glowing.

"A girl?" Remus asked taking the idea in. Shaking his head quickly, he pouted slightly. "I think we'll have a boy! Yes yes, a boy and he'll look like me, and he'll be brilliant and he'll-"

Tonks cut him off with a chaste kiss. "I think," she stressed as she smiled at him. "That it will be a GIRL and she will look like you, but she will act like me."

Remus groaned half heartedly. "As long as she doesn't fall all over herself like you do, you little klutz. If she's anything like you, she'll be banging into to tables and doors even before she says her first words! And those first words will be Daddy, of course"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, she'll say Mummy and she will not be falling into tables before she speaks. She'll start falling once she can walk. And you said you were smart!" A smile touched her lips as she leaned closer to kiss her husband. "I do love you," she murmured as she pulled away. "Very much."

* * *

They lay quietly on the cool ground, their bodies unmoving. Everything seemed to be lost. An eerie chill fell over the room and though they couldn't see what was happening, they both could feel it. The tears fell from the eyes of the watchers, standing over their bodies as they placed a single rose on each of the long dark caskets. The sky filled out with blackened clouds of sorrow and despair which hung over the mourners as they walked in line.

Mr. Weasley stood silently, dabbing his eyes with the handkerchief. Sighing, he gave a soft sniff, feeling the emotions that had come so often lately. He sighed as he stared at the open casket into the eyes of the man who he'd held before his wedding. "He was just like I was, worried and scared to death," he remembered out loud. "He was so frightened she wouldn't show up, and when she walked in, his eyes lit up."

Mrs. Weasley stood by her husband, her tears less discrete. Her black dress touched her ankles as it swayed in the slight breeze that came through the cemetery "He was a wonderful man and father. " she added as she brushed more tears from her eyes. "And she loved him so much. They both loved" And with those last words, they moved away, making room for the others who waited.

Ginevra Weasley stood with Harry, her brown eyes dark and cold. Fighting to hold back her tears, she clung to Harry. "I," she whispered softly as she stared. "I can't believe they're dead. They were such good people and Remus, he was the best teacher we ever had and Tonks, she was, she was so cool!" A forced sob wracked her body as she turned her face away from her old friends.

Harry turned with her, his eyes were just as cold and sorrow filled as Ginny's. Feeling the remose, the tears, he turned away. "Good bye Remus, Tonks, it was good to know you. You're apart of the family I lost." Sighing, he walked away.

George brought Teddy up, tears streaking his face as he cried for both his parents. He didn't know what it meant to hear that his parents weren't ever coming back, nor did he realize that this was his final goodbye. Rubbing his face into George's neck, he said goodbye in his own way, in his own time. "Daddy," he cooed as he looked down from George's arms. "Mummy"

And the dirt was piled on the caskets and it was final, for all the mourners had passed. And some cried and others wept hard, but still they remembered and still they loved both of whom had died. But Arthur Weasley looked up, as he held his family close to him and he spoke to everyone who was there. "Be glad they're still together, be glad for their love. Be glad.


End file.
